Nikita Mears
Nikita Meers is the main character of the eponymous show. She escaped Division three years ago, and since then they have searched for her. She is a former spy and assassin who has gone rogue. She ran away from home eleven years ago at 16 from an abusive foster-father and started living on the streets. Nikita claims that she got in with a bad crowd, and did "a lot of drugs", which eventually lead to her ending up on Death Row. Division faked Nikita's execution and recruited her, leading her to believe she could have a second chance by serving her country. When she finished her training and became a field agent, Nikita fell in love with a civilian named Daniel Monroe, whom believed her to be an airline consultant. Division had bugged his home, later sending Cleaners to kill him so that Nikita would not be distracted by emotional entanglements. That's when Nikita escaped and swore to take revenge. After being betrayed, Nikita escaped and went into hiding, re-emerging at the time of "Pilot" once more as a rogue agent determined to bring down Division and free the other recruits. She and Alex worked together throughout the first season. Biography Not much is known about Nikita's childhood except that she was fostered into a two-parent family at a young age. We never learn about her true parents. Nikita also confronts her former foster-father eleven years after she ran away, and claims that she and her foster-mother had to tidy up after him often due to alcoholism. She also implies he was abusive. In the episode All The Way, we learn from Amanda that Nikita was "rescued" from Death Row by Division, who then forced her into the training that she now detests. After escaping Division three years ago, Nikita tracks down the girl of whom she saved her life; Alex . The two create a plan to take down Division from the inside, Alex for the revenge of the murder of her family by Division, and Nikita for the revenge of her fiance. As Season One progresses, we discover many facts about Nikita's time at Division; when she was there, she was considered their best operative, proving this by being able to use their own training and tricks to escape the premises permanently. We also learn that, while there, Nikita grew very close to Michael, one of Division's higher-ranking operatives. This point is reiterated many times even as Nikita is "rogue" from Division, especially in the episode One Way. Personality Nikita is very protective of the people she cares, as shown when she told Kelly not to hurt Alex and did not talk about kids with Michael since it would be a complicated issue during 343 Walnut Lane. She also takes talking about her family very seriously. During 343 Walnut Lane, a flashback was shown when Nikita was still in Division there was a fight going on. The opponent had taunted her by saying Nikita was a piece of trash and an orphan child. She beat him down and almost killed him until stopped by Division guards. Nikita also tried to kill a Division agent that lied about being her dad, however it was done so to protect Michael. Nikita also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually portrayed as charming and calculating, she seems to have an underlying angerness to her. Furhtermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. History With Division Nikita also regularly tries to undo some of the damage she may have unknowingly cause whilst at Division. It seems that she looks back on her early days of Division as a time when she had no choice in what she was doing, until she was ordered to kill the entire Udinov family. This is the first Divison order that Nikita does not completely follow; she kills the entire family except the youngest female family member and keeps her alive. She is, however, forced to leave her to return to Division, and therefore cannot control what happens to her. Nikita revisits her past with Division throughout early episodes to correct her mistakes. For example, she felt guilt over her first kill as he was a husband and father. Nikita believes that she killed him while acting under the guise of the family's nanny, yet discovers that he is alive when she tries to correct this mistake by making peace with the widow. She is recaptured by Division in the episode All The Way, yet manages to escape through a "hairline fracture" in the perimeter (formerly used by Alex and even Jaden) which is then sealed. The shellbox program created by Nikita for her and Alex to communicate is also destroyed by Birkhoff. Nikita often works with double-agents or those who are rogue from Division, such as Owen Elliot. This means that she can access information that would be otherwise unatainable without certain levels of clearance. An agent leaving Division usually does so with insight from Nikita, such as Owen helping Nikita because of the death of Emily, or Michael joining her because of her help with Kasim. Into the Dark sees the return of Owen, and the hunt for the black boxes continues. As of Pandora, Nikita's access to Division has been damaged; Alex is discovered to be her mole and then no longer wishes to help Nikita, Amanda takes control of part of Oversight and Michael is no longer able to retain his cover at Division. However, Birkhoff has helped Nikita with information into Divison and Operation Sparrow, and says he will "cross fingers behind his back" to help Nikita. As of the end of Season One and the start of Season Two, Michael and Nikita are on the run together to find the remaining black boxes. Relationships Alex -- The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from inside. Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after her father was killed, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita did, however, help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex soon learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. Nikita felt a duty to protect Alex as she saw her past taking place all over again in Alex, especially when it was evident that Alex begins to fall for a civilian, just as Nikita did years before her. The two are no longer allies after the Season One finale Pandora, and it may be that Alex will join Oversight to help track down Nikita, whom has gone on the run with Michael, searching for black boxes. Alex becomes "business partners" with Amanda, claiming she doesn't kill for Amanda. Though Amanda manipulates Alex into believing she needs Division and not Nikita. Alex claims she has no interest in killing Nikita, and they actually come in contact a bit. Alex has saved Nikita a couple of times from Division, and due to this Percy attempts to black mail Alex ( by telling Amanda, who is now the boss of Division). Michael -- In her early days at Division, Nikita was one of Michael's recruits, especially because he was in charge of processing new recruits. Through flashbacks, it has been shown the two had a very close bond during their time together at Division; close enough for them to develop romantic feelings for one another. Prior to meeting Daniel Monroe, it was shown he and Nikita acted upon their feelings for one another during their first overseas mission together, sharing what is apparently their first kiss until he confesses the reason why he is with Division. The two returned to their original relationship however, it is evident through Michael's distaste upon hearing about her relationship with Daniel a year later that he continued to have strong feelings for her. He broke the news to Alex after saving her from Death Row as he probably would have to Nikita that they will be joining Division. It is also implied, perhaps for comedic effect, that everyone knew of Michael's feelings for Nikita; even Percy and Amanda. The two often meet when Nikita is attempting to sabotage Divison ops in Season One as Michael is instructed by Percy to kill Nikita. He always attempts to follow through on the order, but always saves her or lets her live in some way. Michael is shown as angry when Division thinks that Nikita is dead after "The Guardian", as Birkhoff notices. Birkhoff tells of his feelings for Nikita, and that he misses her, too. After hearing later through Percy's anger at her sabotage of his latest mission, Michael smiles discretely upon the discovery that Nikita is very much alive. Further lights is shed on the two's relationship in later Season One episodes such as "Echoes" and "Covenants"; yet, in the latter, Michael tells Nikita that he cannot move on with her until he kills Kasim Tariq; the man who killed his wife and daughter. However, following the assistance of Nikita (partly against her will), they discover Kasim is in fact a former Division agent and was under Percy's command when the explosion occurred. Kasim tells them Percy intended the explosion for Michael to make Kasim a hero in Al-Qaeda. Michael's survival and the death of Elizabeth and Haley were completely unintentional. Upon hearing Percy is actually the man responsible for his family's death, Michael does not kill Kasim after all. But Nikita does. Michael soon sets his sights on Percy, matching Nikita's intentions, and eventually goes rogue at the end of this episode, where he and Nikita begin a romantic relationship. Following minor obstacles such as Owen Elliot (someone Michael immediately dislikes upon his closeness with Nikita) and news of Nikita's apparent death, the two soon run away together to avoid Division's clutches with a fully decrypted Black Box in towe in the Season Finale. This relationship has been dubbed "Mikita" by fans. Quotes *"The last word they breathe before the end, will be my name." *"I was the first recruit to get out, and I'm going to make certain I'm not the last." *"I told myself if I could just find you and see if you were OK, that I would have done one good thing in my life." (to Alex) *"I can't believe I ever thought you were cute." (to Victor Han) *"You were the only real thing in her life. We all wear masks; everyone, everyday. Sometimes we wear them so much we forget who we really are. Sometimes, if we're lucky, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be; who we should be. You were that for her." (to Oliver) *"Everyone thinks of changing the world but no-one thinks of changing himself." (about Michael) Gallery Nikita Waiter CW 20100803162535.jpg Nikita dress pilot cw 20100803162532.jpg Nikitaposter.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-7.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-5.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-6.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace.jpg Free7.jpg 1Nikita.jpg Darkmatter1.jpg Darkmatter3.jpg Darkmatter2.jpg Darkmatter5.jpg Darkmatter4.jpg Alltheway3.jpg Season1slider.jpg Phoenix.jpg Dark Matter.jpg Rough Trade.jpg Nnn.png 18474_9.jpg different-nikita.jpg nikita-on-the-phone.jpg taking-a-hostage.jpg tough-computer-geek.jpg pic-of-nikita.jpg combatants.jpg julie-gonzalo-on-nikita.jpg nikita-vs-michael.jpg michael-vs-nikita.jpg secret-partners.jpg run-nikita.jpg nikita-at-gunpoint.jpg nikita-in-a-bathing-suit.jpg break-in-her-action.jpg armed-and-pretty.jpg Alexandra4.jpg nikita-versus-dana.jpg nikita-action.jpg nikita-season-finale-pic.jpg gun-based-run.jpg nikita-season-finale-scene.jpg vacuum-cleaner-fight.jpg another-gun-battle.jpg nikita-on-the-move.jpg alex-and-nikita-scene.jpg nikita-promotional-pic.jpg maggie-q-as-nikita.jpg Maggie-Q-Nikita_360.jpg maggie-q-nikita.jpg Photoshoot-Maggie-Q-Shane-West-nikita-15516818-495-330.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Nikita Ally